Valentine Memories!
by Amber Tsarina
Summary: my first shot in fanfiction with maid sama with valentine love as the theme!A journey of how misaki makes her first valentines chocolates for usui and the sweet day of surprising confession. hope you like the story!


Valentine Memories

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**

_**I WISH I COULD INVENT MAID-SAMA, BUT SADLY I CANT. CONCLUSION- IM NOT THE OWNER. THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN FICTION AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FIRST EVER POST. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND VIEWS. IT'S A BIT LENGTHY, BUT HERE GOES:-**_

It's the 13th of February and the atmosphere around in Seika high is filled with a special feeling of love, after all Valentine's Day is approaching. All the girls are sharing recipes for homemade chocolates

Its lunch break and as usual Sakura, Shizuko and Misaki are sitting together

"What are you planning for Usui for valentines?" Sakura asks Misaki.

Misaki blushes and replies, "nothing yet….."

"Huh? NOTHING? , ok, then let's make homemade chocolates together"

"Homemade chocolates?"

"I want to give Kuga my first valentine's chocolates" sakura blushingly confesses

Misaki also thinks "even I should give Usui chocolates, after all I am his girlfriend but….."

"Let's meet at 7 "sakura decides

"Isn't it better to buy chocolates for him…" Misaki tries to back out because she doesn't know how to cook

"NO WAY! Valentine's Day is all about girlfriends giving their special ones chocolates made with their own love and feelings….. ….so you got to come over no complains Misaki! Even shizuko will join us. Let's meet at my place ok. Let's have fun together" sakura exclaims with a warm smile!

Shizuko also says '" it will be great spending time together"

Misaki couldn't deny and see's the feeling of love in Sakura's eyes and finally agrees to the plan

Evening at Maid Latte:

Satsuki Manager is planning on making an event in Maid Latte for Valentine's Day. She is getting totally blown off in the thought.

Misaki comes and asks her for half day. Satsuki asks her why . Misaki blushes and replies the reason. Satsuki starts thinking and moe moe moe flowers pop off her head and wishes Misaki her best in making her valentine chocolates. Shubaru, Honaka and Erika also wish her her best.

Aoi observes the girls discussion. Later when Misaki is getting ready to leave, Aoi calls Misaki and asks her, "you know to make chocolates?"

Misaki denies and says "I will be making it with her friends, so will ask them"

"so you have no special recipe for him, do you?"

Misaki blushes and looks down. Aoi looks at misaki's blushing face and gives her a recipe

"use this"

"what is this?"

"A recipe on how to make homemade chocolates. It's easy to understand for you" Aoi blushes a little

Misaki gets shocked and thanks Aoi with a smile and leaves towards sakura's place

It's 7 in the evening and sakura, shizuko and Misaki are at sakura's place. Sakura asks Misaki if she knows to make chocolates. Misaki denies but shows the recipe what Aoi gave her. Sakura and Shizuko see the recipe Shizuko says that she could refer it in trying to make chocolate

Then the three girls start making their chocolates. Sakura and shizuko teach Misaki the procedure. After the final hard work they keep the Chocó's in the freezer and start asking Misaki about Usui

"So, did you confess first to Usui or did he confess to you?" sakura asked. Even shizuko turns towards Misaki

Misaki gets shocked and blushes and doesn't answer

"Come on Misaki, you can tell us….." suddenly a loud voice comes "**SAKURA**!"

It turns out to be sakura's big sister. Sakura goes down and later returns and tells the two girls that she is going out with her sister and so has to pack up.

Misaki sighs relief when sakura turns towards her and says "you won't escape next time Misaki!"

Misaki and shizuko take their respective belongings and go home.

Next day : 14th February

All the girls are dying to give their chocolates to Usui. His locker is filled with valentine's day cards and Chocó's.

Misaki is in the council room. She decides to give her chocolates to Usui during the break. Her heart is beating loud and she can't calm down. It's her first time after all.

Break time arrives and she tries to go to Usui's class, and suddenly an out pour of girls comes over. Misaki tries but in the end she couldn't meet him.

Suddenly Hinata shows up and tells Misaki to come over with him. Hinata takes Misaki in an empty classroom and removes a gift from his bag

"what is it, Hinata?"

'just open and see"

Misaki removes the gift cover and gets surprised to receive a big bar of chocolate .

She thanks Hinata when suddenly Hinata hugges Misaki and confesses

"Misaki-chan, I will always like you"

Misaki blushes and apologizes him

"I'm sorry Hinata-kun, but….." She stops and walks out of the room.

She comes out of the room and says," I couldn't give…"

"Couldn't give what?" a voice fell on her soft ears. She turned around only to find her prince charming standing for her. She couldn't believe and just kept staring at his sparkling green eyes.

"Ayuzawa?"

"Usui…..I, I want to,..Uhmmm, how should I put this…..,"

He just keeps looking at her "why not we go the roof, before I get attacked again?"

"yeah,. Hold on a sec"

She runs back to her class and gets the chocolate

Next scene, Both of them are standing in the roof.

"hum Usui,..Hap..Happy..Happy Vallentine, Happy valentine's day" and she gives the chocolates to Usui.

"Happy valentine's day to you to, I hope they are edible"

"Shut up, you idiot!"

He opens the chocolates, and eats it

"Fufufu…. This is indeed the most incredible chocolate….no wonder you killed its taste completely."

" I,…. I am…"

"but,… these are the first chocolates Ayuzawa made for me. Thank you Ayuzawa . here .."

And he gives a piece to Misaki. Misaki starts chocking (as a funny scene) and Usui suddenly hold her tightly from behind.

"Usui….."

"Let's stay like this for a while, okay" and Usui grabs Misaki tightly and whispers in her ears, " this is the best valentine I have ever had. you will always be my valentine"

Misaki' blush and cute eyes open bright on the remark and she turns towards Usui and suddenly..

(expect the lovely-dovely)

Usui Kisses Misaki , and they share a very passionate kiss after a long day of patience.

"you know what, your kisses are becoming much better…"

"shut up, you pervert "Misaki gets blushy red.

"I like you, Misaki "Usui whispers in her ears.

"umm… I like you to, you perverted outer space valentine"

**_THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST FAN FICITION. IF ANY MISTAKE IN THE PLOT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. _**

**_ARIGATO GOZAIMASU FOLKS!_**


End file.
